Invisible
by WannaHoldYourHand
Summary: David Karofsky is a loser. A singing, geeky loser. A closeted loser who just happens to be in love with Kurt Hummel - the popular, gay football star who probably doesn't even know David's last name. But when they're paired together for a paper and forced to spend time together, the two grow closer and both learn new things about each other. Kurtofsky fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N] I'm not really sure where the idea for this fic came from, but it came from somewhere. I guess I have some time to write it because it's the summer holidays and I have time to write between seeing friends and what not. I thought about this quite a lot - the idea of Kurt being the popular football player and Dave being the scared singer. It took a bit of working out and this story is pretty much all AU I think, but here we are. If you don't like it then ah well, at least I got the idea out, right? Anyway, I'll leave you to read and I hope you like it. And I'd just like to thank everyone who's read my fics, whether Kurtofsky or Klaine (because I personally like a bit of both ... ooer) and thanks to anyone who leaves feedback, favourites etc etc. You're all amazing and the reason I enjoy writing just as much as I do. Yeah.. I'm going to let you read now...**_

* * *

"You're staring again."

I looked to my best friend, who was standing with a hand on her hip. A smirk crossed her face as she watched my actions.

"Oops?" I muttered and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're so cute, Dave," she said.

"Oh, T, stop. I'm blushing," I joked, earning a nudge from Tina's elbow.

"Seriously, Dave. When ever you see him you're like this little love struck puppy," Tina said. I thought about if for a moment. I wasn't so sure about puppy...

"Shut up!" I complained, but still chuckled at her.

"Have you ever even spoken to him?" Tina asked. "I mean how can you like someone that much when you don't know them?"

"I don't need to speak to him to know him. I know enough about him," I said.

"Like what?"

"His likes and dislikes, his favourite colour, favourite food, his family and friendship groups, his hobbies, his shoe size..."

"Dave, have you been stalking him?" Tina cut me off, but I could tell she was joking.

"Shut up," I repeated. "I haven't been stalking him, I just happen to listen to information about him. Plus he sits next to me in English."

"So that's why you're always so happy last lesson Friday. I thought you were just glad to be going home," Tina said. I groaned at her observations, but it was true. I was always happy last lesson of a Friday and it was because of him. There was nothing I looked forward to more that being mere inches from him, speaking to him when he asked me if I have a spare pen or to pass him one of our work sheets. One time – I remembered very well – I had passed him a pen and our hands had brushed slightly. I'd revelled in the memory of that touch for weeks after.

"Dave? Dave?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You've got it bad, Dave," Tina laughed and hooked her arm through mine, dragging me to my next lesson.

"Tina, are you going to tease me any further?" I asked.

"I hear no denial! In fact, I take that as confirmation that you're desperately in love with him," she joked. I didn't laugh though. It was tragically true.

I was desperately in love with Kurt Hummel. I was quite idiotic to ever fall in love with him, but it was difficult not to. Kurt Hummel was perfect. Everyone thought so. He was the football star, the most popular guy in school – not to mention the hottest.

I remembered back to a time when Kurt wasn't as popular as he used to be. In fact, he used to be just as much a loser as I was. Constantly bullied for his sexuality, singing in glee club, hanging around with losers. But then Kurt somehow found himself of the football team and was actually much better than anybody thought he'd be. People became much nicer then, once his actions were benefiting them. When Coach Tanaka made all the football teams members who were part of glee choose between the two clubs, Kurt had chosen football. Most people assumed it was for the popularity, but I could tell it wasn't that. It was to avoid the bullying he'd suffered previously. Even though he was openly gay, nobody cared about it. Purely due to his position of power. After he'd quit glee, the bullying had stopped and he'd become the most popular guy in school.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought they were completely in love with Kurt. He attracted a lot of female attention, even if he was openly gay, but I was sure some of the cheerleaders who flirted with him had a better chance than I did - no matter what their gender was – due to the fact that they were at the very top of the social ladder and Kurt probably didn't even know my full name.

"Dave? Do you intend to daydream about him all day or will I have to do your science for you too?"

I looked at Tina and suddenly realised that I'd been sitting in science daydreaming whilst the teacher had been talking and I now had no idea what to do.

"Oh crap," I muttered and looked down at the worksheet expecting to make sense of it.

"It's fine," Tina said. "Just very discreetly copy mine so that Pierce doesn't chew you out."

"You're a life saver, T," I said, giving her a slight squeeze of the arm before following her instructions.

"It's fine," she replied. She leaned in a little closer so that he mouth was close to my ear. "You'll be happy to know you have English next."

I looked at the date written on the whiteboard. Was it really Friday already? How the hell did the week go so quick?

Before I knew it I was sitting at my usual desk in English and waiting for Kurt to come in. We never really spoke much, other than about the work or school, but I didn't really care. As much as I'd have loved to talk to Kurt more, find out more about him, I was perfectly content in just sitting so close to him. Sometimes he'd hum quietly whilst working. I don't think he knew that I heard him – the sound was very quiet – but I usually listened for it. Most of the songs I didn't know and I'm sure that some were made up, but I still managed to sing along inside my head with him.

Today, he walked through the door, looking as amazing as ever. Of course, he was sporting his letter man jacket – as did all the football players – but his managed to actually look good rather than hang on him limply. Who was I kidding? He looked good in anything.

Kurt strutted with an air of confidence over to the seat next to me, not making contact with me but not ignoring my existence altogether. He sat down, swinging his bag around to rest on the desk and removing pens and papers that he'd be needing for this lesson.

I watched him from the corner of my eye, not wanting to look weird by staring at him, and listened to the rustles he made as he moved the papers around and organised them neatly. I'd tried to do the same, but they'd ended up splayed across the table in a messy pile.

The teacher finally walked in. Mrs Boston was a short, stout and extremely old lady, but she was probably one of the nicest teachers I'd ever had. She did get strict if you didn't follow her instructions or you left your homework at home for the third time in a week, but other than that she was very nice. I was probably the only one who thought this because I'm the only one she didn't particularly get strict with.

"Right, class. I'm going to set you a paper and for this I'm going to need you to work in pairs," she announced.

And that was just perfect. I suddenly doubted how much I liked Mrs Boston. I had no friends in this class and no one from glee was in there either. I'd either end up doing the paper alone, or being dumped on one of the popular kids who would much rather stick their head down the toilet than work with me. Then I usually ended up doing the paper alone too.

"To make this easier and to avoid conflict, I want you to work with the person you sit next to."

I swear my heart leapt out of my chest. Did this mean...

Kurt turned to me, analysing me for a second before his lips pulled up into a slight smile. "I guess we'll be working together than," he murmured because turning back to the teacher to listen to what the paper was about. It was probably a good idea because I'd lost all concentration that I'd set on the teacher. Instead I was still revelling in the fact that I'd be working with Kurt.

However, I wasn't spaced out enough to miss the words 'Romeo and Juliet'. Holy crap. I was going to be doing a paper on Romeo and Juliet – one of the most romantic and famous love stories all time – with Kurt, who I just happened to be kind of, sort of, in love with.

I was probably totally screwed, but in the meantime all I could do was grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[A/N] I'm really happy with the feedback I've got on this and am really excited that people want more. I will provide! This chapter is sort of a fill in chapter and doesn't really have much Kurt in it, but I'm getting there! Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback :)**_

* * *

"So how do you want to do this?" Kurt asked as we both packed away our notes and pens from the lesson.

"Sorry?" I said, realising that that lesson I'd probably spoken to Kurt for the longest I ever had.

"This paper? Did you want to come back to mine after school one day? I'm free on Wednesdays?" Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm free whenever," I admitted, without realising how much of a loser that actually made me sound.

"Cool," Kurt said. "Give me your phone."

Without even having to think about it, I handed him my phone and he pressed a few buttons and waited. I then heard his phone vibrate in the pocket of his letter man.

"I'll text you my address," he said and with that he turned and walked out of the classroom. I looked between the empty doorway and my phone before quickly scrambling to unlock it. I had to make sure that what just happened did actually happen. Sure enough, when I opened my contacts list, a new number had been added in under 'Kurt Hummel'. He didn't need to put his full name as I would have known who it was anyway, but I found it quite endearing that he'd put his name in so formally.

"You look happy," I heard a voice say from the doorway and I looked up to see Tina waiting there for me. It took all I had to not run up and squeeze her, but I managed to keep my cool.

"I am," I said when I approached her.

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"Well, I happen to be going to a certain _some one_'s house and I happen to have a certain _some one'_s number so that I can work on a paper with a certain _some one_," I explained, glad that most people had scattered from the halls whilst I was busy getting excited over the fact that Kurt had given me his number.

"Seriously?" Tina squealed. "Oh my god, Dave, you must be ecstatic!"

"I really am," I admitted. "I'm going to be spending time after school with him. I've never even spent time_ in_ school with him!"

I probably looked like an idiot at the moment, getting excited over a school paper, but I couldn't help it. I got the visit the home of the boy I loved and spend time with him, even if it was talking about Romeo and Juliet and school stuff.

When I arrived at glee, Tina wasn't the only one to notice my happy mood. Rachel immediately interrogated me. Rachel was a bit of a confusion if you asked me. You were never certain whether she was passionate about something or just really wanted the attention. I was never sure what our relationship - or any relationship she was involved in - actually was. Ever since joining glee, she made it her personal mission to be best friends with anybody in the club, but for some reason she seemed to latch onto me quite a lot and try and persuade me to do duets with her. Tina suggested that she had a crush on me, but I shook this idea off immediately. No way could Rachel Berry have a crush on me... hopefully.

"So, Dave. Did you want to do a duet?" Rachel asked, taking a seat next to me.

"What's the theme this week?" I said, ignoring the fact that Tina was probably smirking on my other side.

"Secrets," she replied, her voice dropping as if the theme was a secret itself. "Things that you haven't told people."

"Oh, and what were you thinking?"

"Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me," she suggested, casually. I heard Tina splutter with laughter next to me and both Rachel and I turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Erm," she muttered, her laughter fading. "Sorry, just remembered this funny video I have to show you, Dave."

"Right..." I said and turned back to Rachel. Tina's interruption should have given me some time to think about what my excuse could be, but instead I just said "Sorry, Rachel. I'd love to do a duet with you, but I sort of have a song in mind."

I had no song in mind. I had no idea what I was about to sing. Were there any songs about being gay and crazy about the most popular guy at school that I could sing without people actually realising what I was singing about?

Rachel was about to argue when Mr Schue came in. Saved by the Schue.

He started talking more about the theme and even gave us some suggestions of the sorts of secrets that we could talk about and said that we didn't have to tell them if we weren't comfortable.

When glee had finished, everyone was already talking about what song they were going to sing. Tina walked with me scrolling through her phone to find a song that had any relevance to any secrets she had. Rachel managed to catch up with us and walked on my other side.

"So, what song are you singing, Dave?" she asked.

"That would be telling," I replied, although it was a cover up for the fact that I had no actual idea of what I was going to sing.

"Well, I'm looking forward to your performance. You'll be great" she said.

"Er, thanks, Rachel. I'll see you on Monday," I said and dragged Tina away towards my car.

"Oh god, Dave. It's so funny," Tina said. "Rachel's being kind of obvious."

"What?"

"'I'm looking forward to your performance. You'll be great'. 'Let's do a duet to You Belong With Me!'" she imitated in her slightly higher Rachel Berry voice.

"Tina," I groaned. "We forget that she ever offered to do that duet with me, yeah?"

"Nope. I can never forget that. She totally had a crush on you!" Tina teased.

"Shut up! You're a terrible best friend!" I said, but Tina just laughed.

"Best friends are supposed to tease you for this stuff," she informed me.

"I still hate you," I said.

"So what song _are_ you doing?" she asked, thankfully changing the subject from Rachel's 'crush'.

"I have absolutely no idea," I admitted.

"Well, are you going to focus on the secret I think you're going to focus on?" she asked as she climbed into my car.

"Which one?"

"The one about you being totally head over heels for Kurt," she said.

"Yeah, probably. I don't want to be too obvious about it though," I said, starting my car.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find something. You have to help me with my song, though," she said.

"And which secret are you going to be revealing?" I asked. "I don't there's any songs about being addicted to Tangled."

"Tangled is an awesome film! Anyway, you like it just as much as I do," she countered.

"Yeah, it's a good film. Not so good that I have the stationary kit. And the mug. And the soundtrack!"

"Oh shut up, David Karofsky. I'm not singing about Tangled. I was thinking about maybe See You Again?" she suggested.

"You want to sing See You Again by Miley Cyrus? Lemme guess, about Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah. We've been talking a lot since we all went bowling," she said.

"Has he asked you out?"

"Not yet. I don't know if he will," she admitted.

"You never know," I said.

"Right. Our mission for today: find us both songs that express our secret crushes on hot football players without giving them away or giving away that you're gay," Tina recited.

"That sounds difficult," I said. "Can't we shorten it to just finding us both songs?"

"Fine. Operation: find us both songs is on!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**[A/N] So this is a really short fill in chapter and I wrote and uploaded it on my iPod because my laptops being a poop, so apologies for any mistakes or random autocorrects. I'm also sorry for the length and the time it's taken me to actually write and upload. I've not had much time for writing recently! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur of discussing song choices with Tina whilst hanging around the mall and taking my little sister, Dani, to her friends' birthday party. By the time Monday came around, I was looking forward to the week ahead. Seeing who performed what in glee, going to Kurt's house- this week was going to be good. Well I thought it would until I was approached by one Rachel Berry in glee, bearing an invitation.

"David! How was your weekend?" she asked. I once more ignored the fact that Tina was probably smirking again.

"It was good, thanks Rachel," I replied.

"That's good. Now I have something I'd like to ask the glee club, but since you're here I'll ask you now," she said. "My equally talented cousin is having a party this weekend and he's asked me along and said I can invite some friends so I was wondering if you, along with the rest of the glee club, would like to go."

I wasn't sure whether to marvel at the fact that I'd been asked to a party or at the fact that Rachel had just admitted somebody was equally talented to her. I peered over at Tina, as if looking for whether or not she would go too. She just shrugged under my gaze, leaving it up to me to decide.

"That sounds good, Rachel. I'll see what I'm doing," I said, turning back to face the small brunette who grinned at me eagerly.

"Great! I'll text you the details!" she said.

Most of the rest of the glee club agreed to go to the party. I didn't blame them - it was a rare occasion that a member of glee was invited to a party, no matter who was throwing it. We'd had glee parties before, which were fun and usually ended with a game of truth or dare which turned into a very embarrassing moment for at least one member. I recalled the last one - hosted by Mercedes Jones - ended in Sam Evans dressed in his boxers and dancing like a hula girl. Mike still had a video of it on his phone.

Performances were spread throughout the week and it was quite worrying just how many people had chosen to do Taylor Swift and Adele songs. My performance came on Tuesday and I was quite excited about it. Tina and I had spent ever so long discussing song choice and we'd finally decided something that kind of got at what I was trying to say without confessing all.

I shot a smile at Tina as I positioned myself an she grinned back at me.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_I finally found the missing part of me_

_I felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

Okay, so it was probably totally gay that I was singing a song by The Jonas Brothers, but Tina had convinced me that it was the perfect song.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_Modesty_ is just so hard to find

I sang that with a smile, relating the lyrics to Kurt. Tina was grinning at me, obviously understanding what I was thinking about.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_I called her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

I got my fair share of applause and cheer, Tina's being exceptionally louder. I smiled, proud of my performance and went and took my seat between Tina an Rachel.

"That was really good, Dave," Rachel said as I approached. Tina nodded in agreement and patted my shoulder.

When glee finished, Tina hurried off to meet her parents and left me to walk to my car. Rachel, once again, caught up with me.

"Your song today was really good, Dave," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I muttered in reply.

"So, did Tina like it?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "As far as I know... Why do you ask?"

"Well the song was for her, right?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"What?" I choked. My eyes grew wide as I thought about what she was implying.

"I just thought... the way you were looking at her when you sang and the way you act around each other? Aren't you dating?"

The idea was almost laughable. Dating Tina would be like dating my sister. Okay, the idea wasn't laughable, it was plain gross. But the more I thought about it, the better it sounded. It would get Rachel off my back and allow me to sing as many songs about Kurt in glee without people asking questions.

Which is what lead me, in a spur of the moment decision, to say, "Yeah, we're dating."

I instantly regretted it. Saying that was just another reminder of how far in the closet I was. I was so far in the closet that I had a fake girlfriend now? And what if that spread around? It would effect Tina's chance with Mike and my chance with Kurt. Well, what little chance I had.

Okay, I had no chance.

"Oh, cool. Tina's really nice and really pretty. Erm, I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel replied and scurried off before I had chance to correct myself.

So now I was dating Tina. That was just perfect.

* * *

_**[A/N] 2 authors notes? Anyway the song is Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers and I may have changed a word or two. Thanks for reading :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Wednesday arrived. Kurt had texted me his address and I'd already entered it in my sat nav before leaving for school.

As Tina and I walked out of school, I was so excited and nervous about going to Kurt's that I nearly didn't notice when Tina asked, "Dave, why is Rachel glaring at me?"

I looked at Tina confusedly before peering over at Rachel. Sure enough, her narrowed eyes were flickering between Tina and her arm, which happened to be slotted through mine.

"Oh, about that. Funny story. I may have told Rachel we're dating," I murmured, before biting my lip and waiting for her reaction.

Apparently, Tina didn't think it was a very funny story as she just stared at me with wide eyes. "You said what?"

"I didn't really think it through, but she thought my song yesterday was for you and that we were dating and then I kind of agreed and please say you're not mad at me," I quickly rambled.

"David Karofsky, you're an idiot," she said, but she smiled and spoke softly, so I could tell she wasn't mad. "How are we ever going to get you out of Narnia if you go around fake-dating girls?"

"Well, did you want to fake-break up because I find this whole thing extremely gross... No offence," I said. Tina giggled and squeezed my arm.

"I don't take offence, but that's probably because I'm thinking the exact same thing," she said.

"Good. Now you can go get your hot, 100% straight footballer and I can continue to pine after my stalkee," I joked.

"Good luck with that. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow so you can tell me all about it," Tina said, nudging me slightly with her elbow.

"I'll provide the coffee," I added, as we reached the car park. Tina reached up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to her car and allowing me to do the same.

That was when the nerves kicked in. The drive was extremely short. That morning I would have probably said that was a good thing, as I couldn't wait to get to Kurt's house, but that afternoon I wanted nothing more than an extra few minutes to sort my head out.

I'd been paying extra attention in English, hoping I'd pick at least something up, and since I only sat next to Kurt on Fridays, it was a lot easier to concentrate. I had pages of notes on writing structure, techniques and words that I hoped would show Kurt that I'm not a complete dumbass. And I'd promised myself that I would put 100% into this paper, no matter how gorgeous and distracting Kurt was.

All too soon, I was ringing the door bell of Kurt's home, clutching my school bag like it was a buoy in the middle of the ocean. I was almost confused when Finn, the tall and slightly dopey footballer opened the door, before realising he was Kurt's step brother.

"Erm, hey, Daniel right?" he said, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course Finn didn't know my name.

"David," I corrected him. "Is Kurt here?"

"Yeah, two seconds," he said and turned to face inside the house. "KURT! DAVID'S HERE!"

I heard a faint voice call, "Send him up!" and Finn turned back to face me.

"Upstairs, first on the right," Finn said before stepping aside to allow me entrance.

"Thanks," I said, a slight smile crossing my lips, and headed for the stairs.

It wasn't really necessary for Finn to tell me which room was Kurt's, as his door kind of have it away. There was a large, golden star hung upon it, with the name 'Kurt Hummel' printed on it in black ink. It looked like the name on a door of a film or TV set and I couldn't help but appreciate the creativity.

I knocked three times before Kurt called me in. I opened the door and looked around. Kurt's room wasn't really what I was expecting. The first thing I noticed was everything was extremely light. The light from the small window was highlighted by the white walls and cream carpet and made the room appear much brighter than it was. The furniture was all a pale wood and consisted of a large double bed, 2 bedside tables and a desk. Each piece of furniture was neatly arranged so that there was a big space in the middle of the room. There was an open door, which I assumed lead to a walk in wardrobe and there was a set of shelves built into the wall over the bed, scattered with picture frames and knick-knacks. The other walls were decorated with posters of singers, playbills and music sheets and the neatly made bed had a music note bed spread. Walking in this room, you'd never have guessed that the owner was a footballer. In fact, this room was probably what my room should have looked like. Instead, my walls were littered with football posters, my cabinet filled with trophies and pictures from when my dad took me to games. It was as if our rooms had been switched.

Kurt was sat on the floor with papers littered around him and his laptop set in front of him. He'd discarded his letterman and remained in a grey shirt and black jeans. It was so simple, yet suited him well.

"Hey, David," he greeted me with a small smile that made my heart flutter. Wow, how gay was that?

"Hey," I breathed, not completely sure what to say.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all day?" he asked with a smirk and I realised I hadn't moved since opening the door. I willed away the heat that was creeping up into my cheeks and walked in, approaching Kurt and taking a seat in front of him on the carpet.

I followed his example by getting my equipment out. He seemed to have already put together a good structure for the paper and I was happy to go with his plan.

Soon enough, the paper was almost done, but both of us were beginning to get tired of it.

"Shall we have a break?" Kurt asked, standing up and stretching his legs.

"Sure," I replied, mimicking his actions.

"Want some coffee?" he said.

"Yes please," I immediately answered and he smiled at my eagerness.

"I see you're as much of a coffee whore as I am. Be right back," he said and slipped out of the room. I stifled my laughter at the fact that I'd just been called a 'coffee whore' and took my opportunity to look around his room.

Kurt had a lot of photographs on his shelves. I recognised his dad in some of them, as I'd seen Kurt with him when I'd gone to games sometimes. Photos of a woman who I assumed was Kurt's mum were scattered throughout the pictures, some with a younger Kurt in them and some his dad too. There were also a lot with Quinn, Santana and Britney, Kurt's best friends. It's probably ironic that Kurt's gay and still gets all the girls milling around him. Pretty much every cheerleader wanted to be best friends with him.

People in the other photographs I recognised, such as one photograph with Finn and Noab Puckerman - Finn's best friend. Another was with the whole team and seemed to be taken at a party. However, there was one person I didn't recognise who cropped up in a few photos, including the single silver-framed photograph on the bedside table. It was a guy who was shorter than Kurt, with dark curly hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Right, I have coffee," Kurt said as he reentered the room. He noticed my position as I peered at the photos and smirked.

"Sorry, I'm just being nosy," I excused, taking my coffee from him and sipping it. "Who's this?" I asked and motioned towards the picture on the bedside table of the curly haired boy.

"That's Blaine," Kurt replied. "My boyfriend."

I froze.

Shit. Boyfriend? Kurt has a boyfriend? How did I not know this?

"You have a boyfriend?" I blurted out, probably sounded ruder than intended.

"Yeah," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Ob," I breathed. I probably should've seem that one coming. He was a popular, gorgeous, smart, funny, kind (I could continue) guy, so why had I expected him to be single? "How'd you know him?"

"We were best friends in middle school," he said. "He lives in Westerville where I used to live. I was going to go to high school with him, but we moved. We see each other all the time though."

"Oh, cool. I mean, it's great you had that relationship before. Isn't it strange dating your best friend though?" I asked.

"You should know. Weren't you and Tina best friends before you started dating?"

"Who told you that we were dating?"

"Rachel Berry was having a very loud and very obvious moan to Mercedes in the canteen today. It was too amusing to not eavesdrop on," Kurt answered with a slight smile.

Well that was just fantastic.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. Kurt nodded eagerly and I couldn't help but smile. "I kind of told Rachel I'm dating Tina so she'd back off a bit."

"Ah, crush, huh?" he said. It was my turn to nod then. "Is it that bad?"

"She's always asking me to do these flirty duets with her. The other day it was You Belong With Me," I informed him.

"I see," he said. "But, I mean looking at it from another point of view, she's a pretty girl and probably lovely once you get past the annoying I've heard about oh so many times."

"Yeah, she can be lovely and she's super nice too. She's just not my type," I said.

"I see," he repeated. "Right, enough about Rachel Berry. Let's get this paper finished!"

* * *

_**[A/N] Once I'd finished chapter 3 I couldn't stop and ended up writing this! Sorry if you hate me for bringing Blaine into this, but remember its a Kurtosky fic so eventually there will be Kurtofsky! I believe you'll like my next chapter if I write it how I've planned to write it, but I don't usually stick with my plans. I normally go with the flow! Thanks for reading and thanks for all your feedback! I really appreciate it! (Sorrg for any mistakes I'm still on my iPod!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[A/N] A bit of a longer chapter here, and I didn't actualy sleep last night. I couldn't sleep so I stayed up reading and writing fanfiction. How sad is that? Anyway, here we are. I hope you likey :)**_

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to pass quickly and uneventfully for me. Well not completely uneventfully. Of course, Friday played a huge role in making my week good as Kurt and I chatted animatedly throughout the entire lesson. It was refreshing to talk to him as if we were friends. He was easy to talk to and didn't judge anything I said.

The other main event of the school week was that I got slushied. But, c'mon, that's nothing new. It's true that it had been a few weeks since I'd felt the familiar cup of ice splatter over my face and chest, but I can't say I didn't expect one soon. As always, it was a member of the football team. Not one I knew really. Kurt and Finn never slushied; Finn had stopped last year, probably due to Kurt's influence. I didn't personally know anybody from the football team except for Azimio Adams. He'd been a friend of mine back in middle school, which allowed me some guy time and Tina some girl time. I'd never been slushied by him, but he was usually in the background. That was probably the safest place for him.

This time it had been Matthew Grayson, the tall, chubby, blonde who was attempting to steal Finn's quarterback position. He was rather a regular slushier for me and always had some kind of comment to go with it. This time it had been, "That's what you get for being in homo explosion, fag."

Those were the comments that made me retreat to Narnia, where I was safe. I wasn't exactly a small guy, and I could probably take on Grayson if he pissed me off enough, but that'd probably just make it worse. For one, he had about 6 guys backing him up, all large, heavy football players, where as I had Tina - and Rachel when she decided to follow me sometimes. And second of all, if I got on his bad side, he'd find some way to get back at me. Whether it was something childish like get me detention by blaming me for something he did, or something serious like bringing his minions to beat me up, it'd end in him winning.

After my slushy and my English lesson with Kurt, only Rachel's cousin's party was left before I could wind down for a day. Tina had come to my house to prepare us- assuring me that this party was going to much more socially acceptable than a glee party. She sat in the mirror, her hair wrapped around a curling wand whilst I held out shirts for her to analyse.

"Definitely the blue one," she decided. "Oh and wear those black jeans you wore to my mum's birthday. They're really nice!"

I quickly changed into this outfit, not bothering to leave the room as I knew Tina wouldn't mind me changing in front of her. Being best friends with a gay guy meant she was comfortable with us changing together.

"So, I hear Rachel's cousin goes to an all boys school," Tina informed me.

"An all boys school?" I repeated.

"Yeah, but they've invited a load of the girls from the sister school to come apparently. I was just thinking, there's going to be a lot of boys there," she said.

"Tina, I am not going to hook up with a guy at this party," I said, understanding where she was going with this.

"Why not? It'll do you good!"

"Everyone from glee is going to be there!" I reminded her.

"They'll have to find out some day, Dave. You've known them for 2 and a half years now. I'm not going to force you out the closet, but one day you'll have to tell them," she said.

"T, I know I'll have to one day. But not now. I've not even told my parents yet!"

"Fine, baby steps," Tina chanted, obviously remembering an earlier conversation when we'd spoken of this.

"One day, T," I said, strolling to the mirror where Tina was laying down her curling wand. She'd spent a lot of time perfecting her look and Rachel was right. She really was pretty and you didn't have to be straight to see that. "You look really good."

"And you're not looking too bad yourself, David. Are you ready? We have quite a drive," Tina reminded me.

"I'm ready," I said determinedly.

"Are you sure your okay being the designated driver? I don't mind," she said.

"No, it's fine," I insisted. "You never know I might let something slip that I don't want anyone knowing yet."

"Fine, but you're okay at glee parties," she said as we made our way downstairs. We were stopped at the bottom by my mum, who'd come out to say goodbye to us.

"Oh, don't you look lovely, David. And you look beautiful, Tina," my mum said when she saw us.

"Thanks, Mrs K," Tina responded with a grin.

"Now you'll be alright, won't you? I know your sensible, but don't do something too stupid," mum continued and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"We'll be fine. Remember, I'm not drinking. We can look after ourselves," I said.

"Fine. Have fun then and I'll probably see you both in the morning," she said.

"See you, Mrs K," Tina said, hooking her arm in mine to lead me to the car.

"Bye, mum!" I called back.

"Use protection!" she yelled after us, causing me to groan and hang my head. Tina burst out laughing and stated "I love your mum!"

The drive to Rachel's cousin's house was a good 45 minutes, spent by singing along to the radio and talking about the night ahead of us.

"Do you think there'll be hot boys there?" Tina asked, excitedly.

"If he goes to an all boys school then I can almost guarantee it!" I answered, grinning in her direction. "Don't worry, I'll attach myself to Rachel so you can go and flirt!"

"Have you told Rachel that we're," she raised her hand to add air quotes, "broken up?"

"Nope. I guess I'll have to tell her when you're off flirting with other boys," I laughed.

"Sounds good to me. No wonder she's been giving me evils all week."

When we arrived at the house, both of us looked up in disbelief. Rachel's cousin must have had some money, because he lived in what can only be described as a mini mansion. It was probably twice the size of my house and twice as fancy too. The driveway was a semi circle, which lead off to a small car park where several cars were parked. I almost didn't feel worthy enough to park my battered truck amongst the Mercedes and Bentleys I saw. In fact, I wouldn't have believed it was the right house if there wasn't extremely loud music spilling from every opening and people clutching crates and boxes of alcohol entering the house.

"Woah," Tina breathed, obviously her thoughts similar to mine.

"I know," I muttered.

"C'mon," Tina said. "Let's go find Berry!"

We scampered from the car and found our way into the house. We were definitely right, all boys schools were teeming with hot boys! As soon as we stepped in, we could see that and both Tina and I were looking with wide eyes.

We scanned the room as we made our way in, both looking for Rachel and checking out the other guests. In fact we were so focused on that I managed to bump into somebody and nearly send their drink flying.

"Oh my god, I'm sor-" I stopped talking when I realised who it was. "Kurt?"

"David, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Rachel invited us," I explained.

"Oh, I see. I wondered why I'd seen Mercedes and Artie earlier," he said.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, it's-"

"KURT!"

We all looked around to see a short, curly haired boy bounding in our direction. I definitely recognised this guy.

"Kurt, I've been looking for you everywhere!" the boy said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Who're your friends?"

"Blaine, this is Tina and David. They're friends of Rachel," Kurt introduced us. "Tina, David, this is Blaine. My boyfriend."

"David, huh? You wouldn't happen to be the David my cousin's been pining after?" Blaine asked, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder, which apparently was difficult judging by their height difference.

"Rachel's your cousin?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"Is she that bad?" Blaine joked.

"Oh no," I reassured him. "She's lovely. Just a little... loud."

"Always has been, always will," Blaine said. "You coming then, Kurt? Jeff and Nick want you!"

"Oh, how can I resist some Niff?" Kurt laughed. "It's nice seeing you David, Tina."

"And you," Tina and I said in unison.

Blaine and Kurt walked away, Blaine's arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist. I felt Tina give me a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"Well, shit. He's nice," I muttered.

"That's a bad thing?" Tina asked me.

"If he's horrible, then it's easier to hate him," I explained.

"You sure you want to be designated driver still?" Tina said, leading me away to the drinks table.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it, I'm fine. He's happy, right?"

"Yeah, right. Now let's get a drink so we can dance with some hotties," Tina laughed.

Soon enough, Tina with her alcohol and me with my pop, we found ourselves dancing around amongst the groups of people around the living room, which seemed to have been made into a make shift dance floor.

Boys were already beginning to mill around Tina, who obviously didn't mind as she was happily dancing with them. A couple of girls had latched onto me and I didn't mind dancing with them at all, but had to stop when one of them decided to get a bit touchy feely.

"I'm going to get some air," I told the girls around me after losing sight of Tina. I quickly rushed outside, where the air was cooler and the music quieter.

I took a seat on a step around the side of the house and leaned back into the wall. I was sat there revelling in the quiet, when an unmistakable voice sounded from the door.

"Go away, Blaine! I don't want to hear it!" he shouted, before rounding the corner to where I was sat. At first he didn't see me because I was pretty concealed by the darkness, but I felt as if I was prying by not announcing my presence.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped around to see me sat at the edge against the wall and he held his hand to his chest.

"God, David. You scared the life out of me," he said, trying to turn it into a joke, but I could see tears shining on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he insisted.

"No, you're not."

"If you knew my answer why did you ask?"

"What's wrong, Kurt?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Nothing. Just a bit of a tiff, that's all," he assured me.

"You sounded pissed off," I informed him.

"I am," Kurt said.

"Did you want to talk?" I asked and watch as Kurt considered the offer. "I have nothing better to do," I added, jokily.

"Erm, fine," he said and took a deep breath before sitting down next to me. "I... I think Blaine and I just broke up."


	6. Chapter 6

_**[A/N] So here's a bit of a longer chapter. I've been writing all day in between going about my daily business and I can't seem to stop. I haven't updated any of my others because I have started new chapters for them on my laptop and my laptops playing up. So I'm working on my iPod at the moment :) I hope you like this!**_

* * *

I honestly didn't know how to react to that. Obviously some testosterone ruled, gay part of me was screaming to take the chance and get in there. However, that part was battling with the part of me that cared so much about Kurt which was telling me to comfort him and make sure he's okay. But how the hell was I supposed to do that? I'd never exactly comforted anyone over a break up.

In the end, though, this part of me won and I went to wrap an arm around the boy. This only caused the testosterone ruled part of me to think I was going by its rules and I had to remind myself that this was comforting.

"What happened," I asked, ignoring the urge to smile when Kurt leaned into my embrace.

"He was dancing with this guy and completely ignoring me. I got a bit annoyed, because he does this pretty much every time we're out - he ignores me for his friends normally. Anyway, I had a bit of a moan that he was ignoring me and he said he couldn't help that he was close to his friends and it my was my fault we weren't closer because I never come and visit him in Westerville. Then I said he could come and visit me once in a while and he seemed to think it wasn't his role to visit me. We had a bit of an argument and I said we were done and stormed out and then he was yelling about me being a coward and hiding from my problems, and that's when I got here," Kurt explained, ending with a sob.

"Oh, Kurt," I said, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze. "Non of that's true, you know."

"Yeah, it is," he said and I raised an eyebrow in question. He looked up at my expression and decided to explain. "The last bit about me hiding from my problems. I do that. I've been on the football team for over a year because it stopped me from being bullied. I hate football. I dread going to practise and I dread games, but I endure it because it stops people from teasing me. And know what? It's depressing. At the start of high school, I would have happily pranced down the hall in a sequin waistcoat and cowboy boots, but now I avoid all that so I'm not bullied. I used to love glee, it was what I looked forward to most, but I quit so I wouldn't have to deal with slushies and locker checks. I never even told anyone I'm dating because I was scared of how they'd react," he rambled through sobs.

I allowed him to let out a few tears before I spoke again. "You know, Kurt. I don't blame you. I have things hidden to avoid bullies. In fact, if it wasn't for broken ankle in freshman year, I'd probably be in your position. I do actually really like football, but it'd just be another excuse to hide. I wouldn't join glee and I probably wouldn't be best friends with Tina. And I'd probably be lost without her," I said.

"You have things hidden?" Kurt asked, dabbing his face in an attempt to stem the tears.

"You still good at keeping secrets?" I whispered. Kurt nodded eagerly and I couldn't help but have 100% trust in him. "Remember I told you Tina isn't my type?" He nodded again. "Well she is _really_ not my type if you get what I mean."

"No, I don't," he said, innocently.

I thought of how to word it and tried again. "Let's just say, you and I have something in common," I said. "The only difference is you let people know and I stay hidden."

I could almost see his brain whirring an he looked between the two of us, as if trying to see what's similar about us.

Then he clicked.

"Wait, you're..." he paused and looked around before mouthing 'gay'.

I almost burst out laughing at the look on his face when I nodded, even though I should probably be nervous about telling him.

"I honestly didn't expect that one," Kurt admitted.

"Most people call me the names because I'm in glee, but I don't think anybody actually thinks I am. Which is the way I intended it really, but it sucks sometimes. Like when Rachel Berry assumes I'm dating my best friend because she's really comfortable around me. That's another of the reasons I agreed to it. See, even I have things I have hidden to avoid being bullied further," I said.

"Well, that's completely thrown off my gaydar," Kurt muttered. "I think Sam Evans broke it."

"How did Sam Evans break it?" I asked.

"Everything about him screams gay. He's extremely comfortable around me in the locker room - even Finn won't change by me and I'm his brother - and if that blonde dye job is anything to go by," Kurt said, smile curling in his lips.

"Sam Evans dyes his hair?" I asked, cluelessly.

"Are you sure you're gay?" he joked.

"Oh very funny," I said, giving him another squeeze. Somewhere in the time we were talking, Kurt had stopped crying and I couldn't help but feel as if I'd achieved something.

"I should probably call a cab," Kurt said. "I was meant to stay here tonight, but I think I'll go home."

"Did you want a ride back? We might have to find Tina but I did kind of say I'd be back by one and it's a long ride back," I said.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope. I'm not sure how drunk Tina will be though," I said.

"That's fine. I'm used to drunk people, funnily enough. I'll just go grab my bag and meet you out front?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll just go and find Tina," I said. I stood up and and offered a hand to help Kurt up. Kurt took my hand and I resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl.

We walked back inside and I ventured around looking for Tina. I eventually found her, dancing with a rather drunk Rachel Berry, funnily enough.

"Dave!" Rachel greeted me. "You made it! You need to dance with me!"

"Sorry, Rachel," I said. "Tina and I are off now. C'mon, T, it's getting late."

"Aw, Davey. You're so cute looking after me," Tina slurred. I loved Tina when she was drunk. She was a happy, cuddly drunk.

"I know," I joked and offered her my arm. "Come on then."

"Bye Rachel!" she called.

"See you on Monday," I added and guided Tina out of the house. "Just so you know, we have someone coming along for the ride."

"Oh, who is it? Is it Tom?" she asked.

"No, who's Tom?"

"This guy who was dancing with me. He was really cute!" she gushed.

"Oh cool. But it's not Tom. It's Kurt," I said.

"Kurt? Oh my god, is he going back to yours? I don't want to interrupt if you guys are going to make out," Tina said, causing me to flush slightly.

"No! Tina we're not going to be making out. I'm just giving him a lift home because he had a tiff with his boyfriend," I explained.

"Okay, as long as there's no making out. I'm all for you making out with guys but not in front of me, thank you very much!"

"Let's get you in the car," I laughed and I helped her into the backseat, being sure to do up her seat belt and leave a bowl. There was one time when she'd thrown up in my car and it wasn't exactly fun cleaning that up.

I saw Kurt approaching, clutching an over night bag and for the first time that night, I was able to appreciate what he was wearing. I started at the bottom with his black boots, which were laced tightly up to just below his knee. His jeans were tight - very tight - and a deep red colour. The showed his long and perfectly defined legs and I had to ignore how else they complimented his body to avoid my own jeans becoming tight. His shirt was black and well fitted to his body shape. Himw looked hot, as he did everyday, but this was much more eccentric to anything is ever seen him wear. His usual style was jeans and a t-shirt, which is one of the things he'd mentioned earlier.

Kurt climbed into the front of the car and I started it up, driving away from the house.

"Thanks for doing this, David. I really appreciate it," Kurt said, smiling sideways at me.

"It's really no problem," I assured him.

"Will you make it up to him by making out with him," called Tina from the back and I was glad that it was dark so Kurt couldn't see my blush.

Kurt just laughed at Tina's comment and said, "I take it she knows?"

"Only you and her do," I said.

"Really? Is that it?" Kurt asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"And what made you tell me?" he asked. "I understand Tina, but me over everyone else?"

"I guess you just understand what it's like," I said.

"This is really cute," Tina piped up from the back seat.

"Tina, go to sleep," I commanded, which caused her to huff in disapproval.

"I might miss something," she argued.

"I promise you won't," I assured her.

Soon enough she grew quiet and I could hear her breathing deepen.

"David?" Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about coming out at school?" he asked.

I let out a deep sigh. "Many times. I just don't think people would take my coming out as well as they took yours."

"People didn't like my coming out. You can tell how many members of the football team really don't want me there. If I didn't help them win then I'd probably be kicked off the team. Well, Bieste wouldn't kick me off, but the team would bully me out," Kurt explained.

"Why do you endure it if you don't like it?" I asked, curiously. "I know the bullying can be bad but is it really worth it?"

"To be honest, it's mainly for my dad. He used to get really upset about the bullying and I know he always wished I was more... like Finn. I want him to be happy and not have to worry about me," Kurt said.

"I'm sure he'd rather you be happy," I said.

"And he thinks I am," Kurt said.

"But that's not fair on you. I can honestly understand why you're doing it, but it's for everyone but you," I argued. "You know, sometimes it's okay to be selfish."

"I know. I just want what's best for my family," Kurt said.

"Why don't you join glee? You like singing right? You were in it at the beginning of the year. And some of the populars are in glee. Sam Evans and Mike Chang are on the team. Quinn, Santana and Britney are cheerleaders. Even Mercedes used to be a cheerleader," I said.

"I loved glee for the brief period I was in it, but I'm not sure if I can deal with the consequences of rejoining as I'd get it worse because I'm gay," Kurt said.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit too much to ask. Why don't you come to our sectionals performance?" I asked. I added with a wink, "See what you're missing out on."

"You know that actually sounds really good," he replied. "I haven't been to a performance in so long. I'm still trying to find someone who'll go and see Hairspray with me next week."

"Hairspray's on?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "The community centre do productions once a month and my step mum got me tickets for me, her and my dad to go, but her cousin's getting married so her, dad and Finn are going to be out of town. I decided to stay because I don't know them, but now I have two tickets spare. You like Hairspray?"

"Yeah, my sister used to make me watch it and it really grew on me," I explained. "Didn't you ask Blaine?" I asked this cautiously, wondering if Kurt would get upset about the mention.

"Erm, no. Blaine's a little touchy when it comes to this sort of thing. Says enjoying musicals and stuff like that is living up to society's gay stereotype," he explained.

"Well, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. I have a cousin who'd beat you to a pulp if you even suggested he was the least bit girly, yet he knows the words to Good Morning Baltimore better than he knows the football fixtures," I said.

Kurt shot a smirk in my direction. "That's definitely something I'll mention," he said. He paused, glancing at the road before looking back at me. "Hey, David?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and your sister want to come next week? Or Tina. Either way I have two free tickets and no one exactly dying to get their hands on them," he said.

I froze for a moment, but then I realised I wasn't responding. Kurt Hummel was asking me to spend time with him. Without there being a school paper or a party involved. He was asking to spend time with me!

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Tina loves the music but hates the story so it's probably be best to take my sister. She'd love it." I grinned at him and he smiled back at me.

"Great. How old is your sister by the way?" Kurt asked.

"Nine," I answered. "Ten next month."

"Nine years old and manages to get her big brother to watch musicals? I can't do that with Finn and he's 2 months younger than me!" he joked.

"I couldn't imagine trying to get Finn to watch musicals. No, my sister has this puppy dog look that she uses to get what she wants. And even if that doesn't work, she kicks pretty hard," I explained.

Kurt burst out laughing. A hearty, musical laugh that I preferred to the music that was quietly playing from the radio. How did I manage to make him laugh like that? I didn't know, but I never wanted him to stop.

"Oh, David. She sounds so cute," Kurt said, still chuckling.

"Depends who you're asking," I laughed.

Conversation with Kurt was really easy. It flowed smoothly, each of us learning something new about each other (although it was quite embarrassing how often I nearly said 'I know' when Kurt revealed something about himself) and by the time I pulled up in front of Kurt's house I was sad to see him go.

"So... This is me," Kurt stated when I stopped the car.

"Yeah, this is you," I said.

"It's been really nice speaking to you, David," he said. "You're pretty cool."

"Thanks," I said, unsurely. "It's been good talking to you too."

"Can I-" he started, and paused before turning his head my way. "Can I hug you?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, and before my brain had chance to formulate an answer, my arms has reached out and around him.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered into my shoulder.

When we separated, Kurt went to get out of the car, turning to wave goodbye quickly.

"Bye," I said.

"Goodbye," he replied.

I watched as he walked up the driveway, turning quickly to send a wave in my direction before he disappeared inside. I leant back into my seat and let out a long breath.

I had almost forgotten Tina was in the back seat, but then I heard her voice say, "Well, someone's getting lucky."

I groaned. I had a lot to talk to Tina about in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dave, he's staring at you."

I had been so busy thinking of the weekend whilst staring at my lunch that I didn't understand Tina's sudden statement. We were sat in the canteen on Monday lunchtime and I had just finished telling Tina everything that she had missed on Saturday. Sunday she had been hungover and not up to me gushing, so we had instead lazed around watching Disney films and drinking coffee.

"Huh?" I asked, incoherently.

"Kurt. He's staring at you," she repeated and I turned to see that sure enough, Kurt Hummel's gaze was upon me. That was something I never thought would happen.

When he noticed me looking back, he have a quick smile, which I returned, and then went back to talking to the Cheerios. I turned back to my untouched food tray, and picked up the water bottle that was sat on it.

"He's coming over," Tina said.

"What?" I spluttered, not daring to turn again.

"He's coming over to talk to you," Tina grinned. "Want me to leave?"

"No!" I answered. "Whatever you do, do not leave me and kick me if I say anything stupid."

"David! Tina!" Kurt called, sitting down at the chair available on our table.

"Oh, hey, Kurt," I said, Tina following with a polite hello. It had come to my attention, but apparently not Kurt's, that a few people had looked over, probably wondering what a cool kid like Kurt was doing with us. I suddenly felt nervous after realising I was under inspection.

"Did you think anymore about Hairspray?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah, erm, I asked Dani and she really wanted to go. Deafened me with a few squeals actually," I explained. Kurt chuckled at this and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Good to hear. I'll have to text you the details because they're on the tickets but I can pick you up if you like. Save your petrol," he suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great," I said.

Kurt glanced at Tina and beamed, but his expression changed when he noticed the scarf draped around her neck. To me it looked like an ordinary grey scarf, decorated with a pattern of skulls, but Kurt's face lit up.

"Is that Alexander McQueen?" he asked eagerly. Tina seemed surprised at his notice but grinned.

"Yeah, early birthday present," she answered.

"Wow! I was looking to get one, but I went shopping and spent all my money before I even thought to buy one. Have you seen the new collection?" Kurt said.

Him and Tina happily chatted about clothes, using terms I didn't understand and dropping names here and there. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I still smiled happily at the two of them interacting. Kurt was seriously perfect. He was managing to get on so well with my best friend, even though they'd barely spoken a word to each other before.

I focused in when I heard my name mentioned and tried to understand what they were saying.

"When I take Dave shopping, he's completely useless. He can't understand how to put an outfit together properly. If it weren't for me dressing him he'd walk around in oversized, mismatched clothes," Tina was saying.

"I tried to take Finn shopping - you should see his wardrobe it is horrible - and he ended up going off to find food, leaving me in the middle of Macy's with a huge pile of clothes without him being there to try them on. After that I just gave up and let him dress himself," Kurt complained.

"Oh, I force Dave to stay by my side. It's either take him, or ask Rachel for a shopping partner, and have you seen some of her jumpers? I swear she still shops in the children's section. It wouldn't be a problem considering how small she is," Tina laughed.

"Well, I do take the girls shopping, but they're not really as into it as I am," Kurt said. He paused and then something seemed to click and he smiled. "Say, we should go shopping sometime!"

"That'd be awesome," Tina said, obviously pleased she would have an option on who to shop with. I wasn't exactly the best shopping partner.

"Great! Get my number off Dave and we can go like after school or something, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure," Tina smiled.

"Oh, David," Kurt said, as if suddenly realising I hadn't chosen to sprint off during their fashion talk. "Sorry, I got caught up."

At that moment, the bell rang out loudly, a reminder that lunchtime was over. Kurt stood from where he was sat and smiled at us both.

"I'll text you about Hairspray and text me about shopping," he said, gesturing to who he was speaking to as he said each. "I'll see you both soon!"

With that he ran back over to the group of Cheerio girls and footballers, who were waiting for him before they left.

Tina and I were both staring after him speechlessly, neither of us wanting to be the first to speak of the unusual situation that had just occurred. Finally, Tina broke the silence.

"Wow," she whispered. "He's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, he really is," I said, still staring in the direction he'd ran, even though he was long gone.

"We should get to class," Tina said, disturbing my thoughts.

"Right. Class," I muttered and stood up, allowing Tina to hook onto my arm and sped off to our next shared class.

* * *

_**[A/N] So, really short update. I just thought I'd get in some Tina there and if I may, I want to blow off a little steam about Tina, because I was watching the Props episode today and I realised just how under appreciated Tina actually is. She is one of the original glee member and she's had barely any solos or episodes just for her. And when she stood up for herself she was being selfish? Maybe it's just me who thinks this, but she needs to be like the Rachel Berry of season 4. **_

_** Also, whilst I'm blowing off some steam (and I know people are going to be like 'if you don't like it don't watch it' orwhatever) but we are seriously lacking some gay snogging! I know Santanna and Britanny had a kiss at the end of the series and there were a couple in there somewhere, but Kurt and Blaine (whether you ship them or not)kissed like twice throughout the whole series. Not even proper make outs. Even though couples like Finn and Raxhel kiss all the time? And that sounds strange saying like I wanna watch two boys make out but you understand my point, yeah?**_

_** Okay so this is a really long, rambly, blow off some steam author's note so I'm going to end on an interesting fact you probably don't need to know at all. I've officially got my mother into glee (proud achievement) and ever since she's been asking weird questions like 'is Artie short for something?' and 'why do they gel Blaine's hair? I like his fro!'. But that is my goal achieved. I can now get her to watch glee with me. Though when I watch with my parents I realise how much they talk about sex. Anyways I will leave this rant here as it has taken up like half of this chapter and I really appreciate if you actually read that. You guys are all so amazing! I appreciate every single piece of feedback, every review, message, favourite, follow and it's half 5 in the morning so I'm not thinking straight as I write this. THANK YOU!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I haven't updated this story in a while and Iapologise for that, but I will try and write way more often! Thanks to everyone who waited patiently :)**_

* * *

Hairspray turned out to be Wednesday evening and so, of course, Tuesday and Wednesday went extremely slow. But when it finally came to Wednesday afternoon I wished it had gone slower. I'd spent an extra half hour getting ready, everything I wore not looking right when I thought about the sort of thing Kurt would probably be wearing. Dani of course decided to be a pain in the ass and insisted I plaited her hair for her. As I couldn't do hair to save my life, it took four goes before she approved it worthy of going outside, even though she still huffed that it would have been better if mum had done it.

Finally, we were both ready and presentable and I'd stopped worrying about my appearance. Of course, this only meant there was room for a whole other bunch of worries, but I managed to distract myself from them with Dani, who wanted me to read with her whilst we waited for Kurt to arrive.

Kurt showed up at 6.30, the time we'd agreed, and of course when I opened the door he looked immaculate. His hair was styled away from his face, allowing his sharp features to show, and he was dressed in dark jeans and a white jumper patterned with red and blue stripes. I immediately regretted not trying harder in the wardrobe department.

"Hey, David," he greeted me. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, erm, let me just get Dani!" I quickly replied and rushed to the living room. "C'mon, Dani, Kurt's here!"

Dani sprang to life and left the book she'd been reading discarded on the floor. She followed me out of the room and into the hall where Kurt was still positioned in the doorway.

"Dani, this is my friend, Kurt," I told her, gesturing to Kurt. "And Kurt, this is my sister, Dani."

"Hey, Dani. It's nice to meet you," Kurt said warmly and flashed her a huge grin.

Dani stared for a moment, before declaring, "You're really pretty."

I resisted the urge to kick her and instead just groaned. Kurt surprised me by chuckling at her and saying, "Well, thank you, I guess. So are you." Dani beamed st him. "Now who's up for some hairspray?"

"Me!" my sister exclaimed and rushed out the door, pulling Kurt and I with her. "This is my favourite film of all time! I know all the words to all the songs and I know a lot of the dances," she continued as we walked down the drive and she climbed into the back of Kurt's navigator.

"I'm glad to hear," Kurt chuckled. "Looks like I made the right decision of who to invite. I'm actually glad Blaine didn't want to come."

Kurt started the car and began driving, focusing hard on the road.

"I never asked. How are things going with him?" I said, watching Kurt from the side.

"We haven't really spoken,"he admitted. "I doubt he even noticed that I left early that night."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I want to enjoy tonight and forget that my boyfriend is a complete idiot," Kurt stated.

"Kurt has a boyfriend?" Dani piped up from the back.

"Yes, Dani," I confirmed.

"That's cool," she said. "I have a boyfriend too."

I turned to face her with my eyebrows raised and asked, "Oh, yeah? And who would that be?"

"Jack Thornton."

"Dani, just because you have a huge crush on him and he sometimes talks to you doesn't mean he's your boyfriend!" I insisted.

"Oh shut up, Dave. You're just jealous," she said, sighing.

"Yeah, Dani. I'm jealous of your little crush on Jack Thornton," I said, sarcastically.

"Kurt, I honestly don't know how you can be friends with Dave. He's so annoying," Dani said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. He's not so bad," Kurt said, smirking in my direction.

Oh god, that smirk.

"I guess he's alright sometimes. He's handy for homework help and I don't mind him when he sings to me before bed," Dani said and I groaned.

"Dani, what happened to you not telling anyone about that if I didn't tell anyone about that time you cried when they sold out of Jonas Brothers tickets," I said.

"Don't pretend you weren't upset because you would have gotten to take me," she fired back.

"I hate you," I stated.

Kurt chuckled at our banter and I rubbed my forehead whilst resting my thumb on my cheek.

"I think it's sweet. The singing thing," he reassured me with a smile in my direction.

"Sometimes it's the only way to shut her up," I said and returned the smile.

"Well, it's a lovely way to do it I guess," Kurt commented.

'Dave's a really good singer," Dani said. "Have you heard him sing!"

"I don't think I have. Not alone anyway. But I've heard good things."

"I'm not that good! Rachel just likes to exaggerate the amount of talent I have. It's not like I'm getting solos all the time or anything," I insisted.

"Tina said its because you're way too quiet in glee," Dani said.

"I really need to stop leaving you alone with Tina. All you do is gossip about me."

"I have lots of gossip about you Dave. So you better not be mean or I'll use it against you," my sister jested and I suddenly became very curious about what Tina had told her.

"Oh, yeah?"

She hummed to affirm and I sighed. I really would have to ask Tina what she'd been telling my sister.

"We're here," Kurt stated and I could hear Dani shuffling in her seat. She really was excited about going to see this production.

Kurt pulled into the car park of the community centre and drove us around to find a parking space. Dani had her seatbelt off and was climbing out of the car pretty much as soon as the engine was off and I had to rush out of the car too to make sure she didn't run off or anything. She'd began chattering more about Hairspray and which characters she liked and who she'd like to be and what her favourite songs were, and I was surprised to find Kurt was actually listening. I'd pretty much tuned out the moment she started speaking.

We entered the centre, handing in our tickets on the way in, and found our seats in the already crowded hall.

"Right. I'll go get us some snacks," Kurt stated.

"No, it's fine," I insisted. "I'll get them. What do you want?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind," said Kurt.

"I'm sure. Dani, you want your gummy worms, right?" She nodded and I turned to Kurt.

"I'll go for a pack of gummy worms too," he said with a smile which I promptly returned.

I headed back out of the hell and towards a snack counter where they were selling all kind of snacks and sweets and drinks. I got 3 bottles of coke and 3 packets of gummy worms. I paid and hurried back to my seat to find Kurt and Dani laughing with each other. I prayed it wasn't about me, but I couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt got on with my sister. He seemed to have some natural charm where he just got on with everyone. My sister, my best friend. Heck, I bet my mum would adore him!

"But she didn't say on who - I'm still trying to get that out of her," I heard Dani say as I approached and took my seat again.

"Trying to get what out of who?" I asked

"Oh nothing. Got my gummy worms?"

I shared around the snacks and just as I finished doing so, the lights began to fade signalling that the show was about to begin.

Of course, I enjoyed the show. I'm sure everyone enjoys watching or listening to Hairspray once in a while, but in all honesty I was quite distracted.

Having my sister between Kurt and I meant that I could get regular glances at him without looking too suspicious, and when I did glance at him it was pretty difficult to stop. His face had practically lit up during the songs and at some points I even noticed him mouthing the words along with the songs; singing so quiet that no one could hear him.

It was a good job I'd seen Hairspray before because I didn't really pay much attention to the actual performance, but I didn't need details as Dani happily offered them in loud excited squeals as we left.

"And I didn't think he was going to hit the note, but he did. It was brilliant! Did you see it Dave?" she rambled as we climbed back into the car.

"Yes, Dani. I saw it," I chuckled and Kurt laughed with me.

"That was great, Kurt! You are awesome for taking us," she continued, now looking towards the driver's seat where Kurt was sat.

"It's fine, Dani. I had a good time," Kurt replied, grinning as he started the car.

"Will you be coming over soon? I know Dave probably wants to spend more time with you, but he can be really boring so you can come over and do something with me, right?"

"Dani!" I protested.

"What? It's the truth," she sighed.

"Well," said Kurt. "I'd love to come over some time. Only if Dave wants me to of course."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. It'll be nice spending some time with you. You're nice and not judgemental. I'd actually rather hang out with you than my friends," he admitted.

"You know I'm a loser right? I don't thinking hanging around with me will be good for your reputation. Someone might found out," I reasoned.

"For the first time in year, I don't care what people think. I can be me around you and you don't seem to hate me for it."

"Of course I don't hate you for it," I said, determinedly.

"Well, that's good," Kurt grinned. "Because I like you."

I admit my heart kind of stopped when he said that. Then, of course, he had to add, "You're a great friend."

I swallowed my disappointment and grinned back at him. I shouldn't have been disappointed, really. I knew with Kurt I was lucky to even be in the friend zone, so there was no way I'd ever be more than a friend to him.

"Tina's not going to be happy if you keep flirting, Dave," Dani decided to speak up.

"I'm not dating Tina," I complained.

"I know," she giggled and when I turned to look at thee she was smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, is it Kurt?"

"Nope," Kurt said with a smirk.

"What do you guys know that I don't?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Kurt whispered, quiet enough so a giggling Dani couldn't hear him in the back.

* * *

"What do you say, Dani?" I said. Kurt had walked us to the door and I was now standing in the doorway after opening the door.

"Thank you, Kurt," Dani exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"That's okay," he said.

"Go in now and get ready for bed. You have school in the morning," I instructed.

"Fine. Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, sweetie," he replied and Dani headed back into the house and up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry about her. She seems to like to getting involved in my life. Whenever Tina comes over she insists they have 'girly chats'," I said, letting out a sigh.

"She's lovely. And I can see she talks to Tina a lot. She's told me a lot about what Tina's told her about you," he said.

I groaned. "Oh God. She's said really embarrassing things about me hasn't she?"

"She told me you have a crush on someone," he admitted, and I immediately flushed.

Why the hell did Tina tell my sister that? That's just pure evil!

"I take it it's true then?" Kurt said with a grin.

"I'm not answering that," I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'll have to get it out of Tina when I go shopping with her tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Everyone uses my best friend against me..."

"I wouldn't say use her against you. More like, gather useful information."

"Yeah, that's using her against me."

"I promise not to use it against you," he reassured me and we shared a grin. "I'd best get home. But I had a good time tonight. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me," I said. "I had a good time too."

"See you at school?"

"See you at school," I confirmed and watched as Kurt retreated back up the drive to his car. He turned to face me once he was back in his car and sent a smile and a wiggle of his fingers my way before driving off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Someone got some last night," Tina teased as she climbed into my car the following morning.

"Oh, hush, T. I really should be mad at you for giving dirt on me to my sister!" I complained, starting the car.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She decided to inform Kurt that you told her I have a crush on someone."

"Aw, crap. Sorry. She kept asking me why you were acting so differently and then I just told her I thought you might have. I didn't tell her who on though, don't worry," Tina explained.

"I've been acting differently?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Before you were like a mixture of emotions. You could be happy sometimes or excited when we were at school and then you'd be a bit mopey at home and then you started talking to Kurt more often and you seemed really happy all the time and she apparently noticed the difference."

"I didn't even realise.." I admitted, but Tina just smiled at me.

"It's cool. Of course you didn't notice," she said.

"Well, whether I'm acting differently or not, my sister should not have good blackmail material." I tried to pretend I was mad, but ended up laughing.

"My bad Davey," she giggled.

"So, shopping with Kurt tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, I texted him and he said he was free tonight after our glee meeting so he said he'd give me a ride to the mall and after he'll drop me home. So no need to wait for me tonight," she told me.

"I'm glad that you've found someone to shop with who won't drag you out after 10 minutes. Just no bitching about me!"

"I can't make any promises, David," she said, grinning at me.

"Worst best friend ever, T."

"So, how was Hairspray?"

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me curiously and said "Exactly how much attention did you pay to the actual production?"

"I managed to watch the whole of the first scene without looking away. Well, not much anyway. It's a good job I've seen the film really. But Dani really enjoyed it so I guess that's good," I explained.

"Glad to hear. And no goodbye kisses to speak of?"

"Of course not! He's still in a relationship... sort of. He doesn't seem that sure. His relationship is on the rocks I guess. But I don't want to take advantage of that. If he wants to be with Blaine then I'm not going to get in the way of that. Besides, he's not interested that way."

"How do you know, Dave?"

"He's popular. And perfect. He's kind and good looking and funny and smart. I'm a loser. I'm in glee and singing is the only thing I'm really good at. I'm not even that good at it. I'm not exactly the best looking guy. Or the smartest. The only person to apparently have a crush on me is Rachel and she's not exactly got the highest standards. The only reason she likes me like that is because I get solos," I said, my grip on the steering wheel tight and my sight set straight ahead.

"Dave, I don't think you get it. You underestimate yourself so much. You're probably the best male singer in glee. And your self confidence lacks so much when it comes to your appearance. You're tall and broad and muscular. That's pretty much what all girls want. The only reason you've not got girls falling all over you is because of glee's reputation. Without you I'd never complete any homework so you can't say you're not smart. To sum it all up, there is no reason for Kurt to not like you in that way."

"Trust me, it's not going to happen, Tina," I sighed. She shook her head, but gave up after that.

* * *

"So, sectionals!" Mr Schuester said as he wrote the word on the whiteboard and harshly underlined it. "I'd love to hear all of your ideas of course, and I'm sure you have loads, but to get us into the spirit of things we'll start with a duets competition. In pairs, I want you to come up with a duet between you. The best performance will get to perform it at sectionals. To save time and arguments I've decided you'll pick your partner out of a hat. I've put the names of all the girls in a hat and I want the boys to come and pick a name in turn."

No one seemed against this and therefore, Mr Schue produced a hat. One by one the boys went up to collect a name from the hat. Puck was first and chose Mercedes, followed by Finn who picked out Brittany. Both Finn and Brittany seemed pleased by this as they apparently had a lot in common. To Tina's delight she was chosen by Mike Chang, who also seemed quite pleased with who he'd chosen. Rory and Artie went up and picked together, Rory choosing Sugar and Artie choosing Quinn. It was down to two. Rachel and Santana. I wasn't particularly sure who I wanted to choose. Rachel would be someone I knew and someone who would be happy to work with me, but I wasn't sure I was up for her advances. Santana wouldn't make advances on me - definitely not - but she didn't know me. She was a popular cool kid who barely spoke two words to me. She wouldn't want to work on a duet with me.

In the end, I headed to the front of the choir room and picked a name out of the hat.

Santana.

I read out the name - receiving a mutter of 'I was hoping for a chance on the guppy mouth' and a sigh from Rachel - and sat back down, leaving Sam to pick out the remaining name, which of course was Rachel.

"Okay, over the next week I want you to work on your duet with your partner. For today, I'd suggest coming up with some ideas. Remember to match them to both of your vocal ranges!" Mr Schuester instructed and waved his hands in a gesture for everyone to begin.

I found Santana, sat at the back of the classroom with her legs propped up on another chair, inspecting her nails. She didn't look up when I approached but she did say "Hey, chubs."

I ignored the name and instead took a seat next to her. "What song did you want to do then?" I asked.

She finally looked up and cocked her head as if thinking. "Do you have your iPod?" I nodded, and she held out a perfectly manicured hand. "Gimme. I'll find a song you know that will make us sound good."

I hesitated, but handed it over. She immediately began scrolling through the songs, frowning as she did so. "It's like looking at a 13 year old girl's playlist," she commented. "Right, here's how we'll do it." She handed me back my iPod, which I put away in my pocket with a frown. "You'll come to mine after school tomorrow and I will show you my large collection of decent music, and then we will choose from there."

I sighed, but nodded and she took out a notebook, scribbled down her address and ripped it off to give to me.

"After school tomorrow. Don't forget it, chubs," she reminded me, and went back to inspecting her nails. It went without saying really. Santana Lopez was a bitch.

After glee, Tina was still chatting with Mike, so I didn't think to interrupt, instead sending a smile in her direction and a slight wave, which she grinned back at.

I reached the car park and was about to approach my car when another car honked it's horn. I looked around to see a familiar black navigator parked up a few down from mine with someone sat inside waving in my direction. Of course I knew who this was.

I walked to the car and stepped around the passenger side. Kurt opened the car window and I leaned my head through.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted.

"Hi. Tina should be out soon. She's just having a bit of a flirt with her new duet partner," I replied.

"Ah, I see. You not flirting with a new duet partner?"

"Nope. My new duet partner happens to be Santana Lopez."

"Ouch!" he joked. "Don't worry about Satan. She may be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but she's quite sweet once you get to know her."

"Well she doesn't seem to want me to get to know her," I said.

"Just don't let her get to you. She's just got too many walls."

Before I could question what he meant, Tina came sidling up to me from across the car park.

"Hey, Dave. Hey, Kurt. Ready?" she said.

Kurt gave her an affirmative nod and I took it as hint to leave.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, T," I said and she grinned. She hugged me and kissed my cheek before climbing into the car. "Bye, Kurt!"

"See you later, Dave!" he replied.

I returned to my car and watched as the navigator drove off. So my best friend got on well with Kurt and was now his new shopping partner. If he was any more perfect I'd be sure he wasn't real.

* * *

I arrived home to a busy house. Dani had a couple of friends over, and they'd already began a game in the living room. Mum came busting into the room when she heard the door close and immediately hurried over to me.

"David! Thank god you're home. I need you to look after Dani and the girls whilst I'm out. Jen's having some problems and needs a friend. Your dad will be home around 6 and there's loads in the fridge to make for dinner. Call me if you need me!"

Without even waiting for a response, she was out the door leaving me with a group of 4 excited girls. Looked like I was on babysitting duties.

* * *

_**[A/N] So this was another short chapter, but I wanted to get Santana in this story some how. Because me loves some Satan! Anyway, I'll try and update asap! Thanks to everyone who's read/favourited/reviewed. You're all awesome!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Please don't kill me for not updating. I found this chapter difficult to write, because it took a lot more planning that I expected. Throw in lack of time and writer's block and you it takes a while! Apologies!**_

* * *

Tina texted me the next morning to inform me she was ill and would tell me how her shopping trip was after school when she'd call me, but that meant that my trip to school was much quieter. It also meant that I had no one to hang around with. Well, I was sure Rachel would be happy if I went and sat with her, but I didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

So I found myself sat alone at lunch time. Well, I was for the first 5 minutes. That was until a familiar figure came and took the seat opposite me and placed his dinner tray on the table.

"Hey," Kurt greeted,

"Erm, hi," I said. "How can I help?"

"You're sat alone," he stated.

"Yeah?" I said, looking around myself as if to prove that what he'd said was true. "Tina's ill and I didn't want to bother any of the other glee guys by sitting with them."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a bother. Anyway, I can't leave you to sit here alone, can I?"

"Won't your friends want you to sit with them?" As I asked, I glanced over his shoulder to where Quinn. Santana and Brittany were sat, their expressions set somewhere between confusion and glaring.

"They can go without me for one lunch time," he said.

"If you're sure..." I took a sip of my drink before setting it down on the table. "So how was shopping with Tina?"

Kurt smirked knowingly, glancing at his dinner as he said, "It was really good. She got you something. Well, I helped pick it out. I'm sure she said something about how it'd stop you complaining when she put on a fashion show for you with all of the clothes she's bought."

"Oh god, not another one," I complained. "Last time she made me join in. I make a terrible model!"

"Everyone loves a good fashion show!" said Kurt. "if it's an excuse to buy loads of clothes anyway. You know, Tina has a great sense of fashion. A clothes show by her can't be half bad."

"It is when she decides to have it half way through Grease!"

"Grease?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, one of the best musicals ever made. Well, it got better when I got older and realised what things actually meant."

"I love that musical! Grease, Hairspray - anything else you want to confess a love for, David?"

I gulped. There definitely was.

"Oliver Twist?"

"I love that musical! My mum took me to see it when I was little, in theatre. She's actually the one who go me going to see musicals at the community centre," Kurt explained.

"That's really cool. I knew you like music but I didn't know just how much you liked it," I said.

"I love music. I used to want to go into musical theatre for a career later in life."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I kind of gave up on the due to ... well, y'know. I've not really thought about what I want to do in the future now." Kurt paused and turned his head to an angle. "What do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do in the future?" Kurt nodded and I rested my chin on my hand whilst I thought about it. "I used to want to be a sports manager. But then the lack of sports extra curriculars won't help with that. Then I thought about doing performing and I quite liked the idea. I'm not sure if I'm good enough for that sort of thing though. And I don't exactly have the right image either. So I thought of maybe doing something similar. Like vocal coaching or music teacher. It sounds stupid really, but I'd like to stick with what I know."

"That sounds fair enough. And I'm sure you would be great in the music industry."

I grinned at Kurt. Somehow, I couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

I ended up sat on Santana's door step for half an hour before she turned up.

"Hey, chubs," she called as she approached. I winced at the nickname.

"'Bout time. I've been waiting here for ages," I complained.

"Sorry. I was giving the best of my female knowledge to my number one gay," she explained, but she didn't sound the least bit sorry. I could only assume she was talking about Kurt and decided not to push it.

She opened the front door to her house and stepped inside, me following behind her. I was lead up the stairs and through a door into a room which I guessed was Santana's. It was big and, much like Kurt's, decorated with hundreds of photos. Most of them were of Santana and Brittany, some of them featuring other Cheerios and of course there were some with Kurt too. I couldn't help but inspect them closer.

"So, big guy. Here it is," Santana announced and I turned to see her gesturing to her wardrobe, which contained shelves and shelves of CD's located near the long rail of clothes. I had to say I was impressed by her extensive music collection.

"Are we choosing something with a message to it, or just a song we both know and like?" I asked.

"Did you have a message you want to get across?"

I thought about saying yes, but wasn't up for questioning and so instead shook my head to say no. I ran my finger along the spines of the CDs looking for an artist I knew.

"So what's going on with you and Hummel?" she piped up suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not tearing my eyes from the CDs.

"You seem to be getting pretty friendly. I mean, he ditched us to hang with you at lunch."

"Kurt's nice. I was alone and he offered to sit with me."

"Kurt doesn't just sit with anyone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was being like, your gay mentor or something," she said. I still didn't turn. I concentrated as hard as I could on a CD, which I plucked from the shelf.

"Oh my god."

I turned at this point and she was raising her eyebrows at me looking very amused.

"What?"

"Kurt's totally your gay mentor!"

"What!?"

"It actually makes sense now. The songs in glee, pretending to date Tina, the way you act around Kurt, his sudden distraction from breaking up with the hobbit..."

"Kurt and Blaine broke up?"

"Off subject, chubs!" Santana said, waving her hand dismissively. "Your gay!"

"W-what? I-I.. Where did you get that idea?" I stammered. Wow, I was obvious.

"No denial!" she accused. When I failed to say anything else she just smirked. "Don't worry, big guy. I ain't gonna tell anyone."

"I-I... Your... Really?"

"Yes! Because this is perfect!"

"I-it is?"

She grinned at me.

"Yes. I am going to kill 3 birds with one stone here!" she said excitedly, clasping her hands together. "Right, I know I can tell you this without you telling anyone, because if you did either no one would believe you or I can just let slip your secret, so don't bother trying, kay?"

Her face was suddenly serious and she raised her eyebrows as she waited for an answer. I just nodded.

"Good. So, we play for the same team..." she began.

"We- what?"

"We play for the same team. Team rainbow, you get me?"

I nodded, unable to speak. All this was happening too fast. I couldn't comprehend it all.

"So, my first bird I need to kill is getting Brit to go out with me."

"Brittany's gay?"

"She's bi. I think so anyway. Brittany doesn't really define love by a gender."

That was actually pretty sweet. But I didn't have time to think of that. I was too busy trying to process everything.

"So, where do I come into this?"

"I need you to sing a gut wrenching song with me that'll get her agree to go on a date with me. If you're in on it, it won't look too suspicious."

"I see. What are the other birds?"

"Blanderson."

"Excuse me?"

"I know a lot of people think I hang around with Kurt because he's popular and I'm popular and he's pretty cute if your into that thing, but I actually do care about him. He's one of my best friends and his ex is an asshole. I need your help getting Kurt's mind off him."

"And how do I do that?"

"That where we come to our third bird. I don't know you very well but I've seen the way you look at Kurt. At first I thought it was a straight guy admiration thing, but now I know otherwise, it's different. This isn't just for you, it's for Kurt too, and you'd better consider it my thanks for helping me out, even though I don't owe you anything," she said.

"I don't understand what you're saying..."

"I'm going to get you a date with Kurt."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry, what?" I blinked.

"I am going to set you up on a date with Hummel!"

"Santana, I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but that's not going to work!"

"And why not?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Kurt's all..." I moved my hands around vaguely, "and I'm all..." I gestured to myself.

"Look, I'm one of Kurt's best friends. I know what he wants and I know how make you into that. You do want that, don't you?"

"Er-"

"Good," she cut me off. "So let's make you the man of Hummel's dreams."

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"First of all, appearance. Could use a bit of tweaking. Your clothes are fine - you obviously don't shop for yourself - but they're just fine. We need you to look hot! Let me see what I'm working with," she muttered before she began circling me. She grabbed a hold of my shoulders and felt her way down my arms, squeezing in random places.

"You have good arms," she commented. "We'll need to show these off a little more." Her hands raised again and began at my chest, feeling their way down to my torso. I felt more than a little uncomfortable, but knew she'd probably stab me if I protested. "You actually have a pretty good body. Could use a little work here and there, but I can totally work with it. Okay, clothes will be sorted as soon as possible. Maybe we could get a little product for your hair. And that's pretty much all I can do appearance wise. Now you just need to know how to woo him."

"Woo him?" I chuckled, but immediately turned straight faced when Santana glared at me.

"Yes, big guy. You are going to woo him. Now Kurt likes romance. That's how Blaine got him. Blaine's the biggest asshole I've ever met, but he had Kurt eating out of his hands with a bit of romance! So I'm going to teach you how to be romantic!"

"You might want to know before hand that I suck at romance. I mean, I'm not sure if you know this, but there's not much practise a guy like me can get around here," I piped up.

"That's why I'm going to teach you! I know you're pathetic at romance. But it's a simple practise when you know what you're doing. Hm, now lets see what we can use for you." She placed a thumb and finger on her chin and tilted her head while she thought. "We're in glee club. You can sing to him!"

"Erm, Santana. Have you been to our school? It's full of homophobic pricks and judgemental douches. If I sing to Kurt, not only will it be outing me, but it will embarrass him!" I argued.

"No, see, you're going to do it subtly."

"Sing to him subtly?"

"Yeah. I can get him to come to glee practise some time and when you sing, just aim at him. Not too obviously, but enough that he notices. You could always do it when you're alone too."

"What, just whip out my guitar and start singing to him?"

"No!" She insisted. "Ask him to listen to something you've been working on. Something super romantic."

"I'm not sure this is going to work, Santana," I mumbled.

"Yes it will! Just stick with the plan. Now I'm going to get some new wears in for you and in the mean time just hang out with him as much as possible, compliment him, romantic gestures, blah blah blah."

"That all sounds great, but I don't exactly have the money for 'some new wears' at the moment," I admitted.

"Not a worry! I will buy them all and get them to you buy the end of this week!"

"I can't expect you to buy me clothes..." I began, but she cut me off.

"No, no, no, don't even start that. Daddy's credit card will be buying your clothes! And it's technically for Kurt, not you. So deal with it."

"Fine."

"Good. Now we need to choose a song for next week so I can kick you out and call Brit!"

I tilted my head a little as I thought, and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"I think I have the perfect song!"

* * *

"So, how was school today?" Tina asked on the phone later that night.

"It was okay. Lessons sucked on my own, but Kurt came and sat with me at lunch," I replied. "Oh that reminds me. I have to tell you about Santana!"

"Santana?"

"Yeah. You know I went to hers after school to pick out a song?" I heard Tina hum an affirmative. "Well she kind of accidentally found out my secret."

"What!?"

"But! There's a but. She's not going to tell anyone. We came to an agreement. She has a plan that involves me as well as benefits me!"

"Explain, Karofsky!"

So I explained about Santana being annoyed at Kurt's ex, how she hated seeing him upset and wanted him distracted. Then I briefed her on the entire plan. I managed to do so without revealing Santana's secret too. I trusted Tina with my life, but a promise is a promise and I swore I would not tell anyone.

"So let me get this straight. Santana is helping you date Kurt? And how is she reaping the benefits?"

"Her best friend is going to be happy. I understand why she's doing it."

"So, you're going along with the plan?"

"T, of course I am. Wouldn't you if it were Mike?"

"I guess so," she mumbled. "As long as you don't come out of this heartbroken."

"Don't worry. I'm prepared for whatever comes out of this!"

"Good. I'm in then."

"You are?"

"Dave. Of course I'm going to hep you with a guy you've been crushing on forever! I'd be a terrible best friend if I didn't! And I also have a plan."

"A plan, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, when we all go out to Red's next Friday night, why don't you invite him along? Score yourself some brownie points!"

"Wait! When did we plan on going to Red's?"

Red's was the newest and hottest teen club around. Cheerios and jocks went to Red's. It was nearly always full and you normally had to know someone pretty high up to get in.

"One of Rachel's dads knows the manager and he can get us all in for free. As many tickets as we want. You in?"

"Sure. See what all the fuss is about!"

"Just don't forget to invite Kurt. It'll give you chance to spend time with him. And where better to spend time with him than at a club!" Tina insisted.

"That sounds great Tina! And we'll make some plans for getting there and back tomorrow at school."

"Okay, lover boy. Operation: Woo Kurt is a go!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**[A/N] So sorry for the lack of updates! I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I felt bad not updating so I thought I'd put it up :) Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

So true to her word, Santana had bought me pretty much a whole new wardrobe. Some of the things I had almost given her back and refused to wear, but she insisted that they did all the right things for me. So I had the right look. That was sorted.

I'd also been following her advice to my best ability. That weekend I'd spent my whole Saturday with him, watching movies at my house and chatting idly. Of course, we'd been interrupted by Dani quite a few times, but my parents were kind enough to not intrude.

I'd even started slipping compliments into our conversations. It was just little things, sometimes about his appearance, sometimes on his actions and, once when I'd watched his practise when Glee finished early about his skills on the field. He'd even began complimenting back. Especially after I started wearing my new clothes.

I wasn't sure at first whether it was because he felt obliged to, but when he started greeting me with compliments I felt reassured. Santana was right about my arms. I often caught his gaze lingering on them in my new short sleeved polos.

As for romantic gestures, I was sure how to do that subtly. I'd asked Tina's advice and she gave me some suggestions of things I could do. For example, I started getting him coffee in the morning, to which he was very grateful for. Apparently he liked his morning caffeine. I also started saving him a seat at lunch. It worked, because not only did he and I get along but he got along with Tina too, who would animatedly chat with him about various shops and designers.

By the time mine and Santana's performance came around on Wednesday, I felt that it was going pretty well with Kurt. I had a lot more hope than I'd ever had about pursuing a relationship with Kurt and I was definitely a lot more confident with him. I was starting to think that maybe Santana was right. Maybe this could work.

Even though I had this new found confidence, I couldn't help but feel nervous on Wednesday. I was going to be performing in front of Kurt. Heck, I was going to be performing to Kurt! Well, he didn't know that. In fact, only Santana, Tina and I knew that, but I was still nervous! What if I sucked? What if he didn't like the song? What if I opened my mouth to sing and no words came out?

"You ready, hamhock?" Santana greeted as she met me backstage in the auditorium. I let my hand glide over the strings of my guitar. Crap, how was I going to play guitar and sing at the same time?

"I think it going to throw up," I admitted.

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically and took me by the shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Get a grip!" she exclaimed.

"I can't do it, Santana! He's out there! I'm going to mess up. I'm going to make myself look stupid. He's going to laugh at me!"

"Listen. You need to man up! Seriously, being gay doesn't give you the excuse to act like a 9 year old girl! Grow some balls, get out there and sing until Kurt is all over you, otherwise I may have to rip them off! Got it, lover boy?" Her grip on my shoulders had tightened and I stared at her wide eyes, suddenly more afraid of her than I was of performing. I nodded vigorously and she smirked at me.

"Great. Now get your ass out there!"

I let out a deep breath and stood up before heading over to the stage. I could do this. Probably. Hopefully.

I stepped out to join Santana in front of the microphones centre stage. I dared myself to glance into the audience. I found the faces of every single glee club member, Mr Schue and finally, at the back of the first section of chairs, between Tina and Brittany, I found Kurt. He hadn't looked up yet and appeared to be laughing at something Brittany had said. He looked adorable when he laughed. His nose all scrunched up, his lips stretching into a wide grin. I felt immediately calm. Okay, I could do this. Just focus on Kurt.

I looked over at Santana who nodded at me and shot a wink in my direction. Okay. Just like I'd practised.

I let my fingers run carefully over the strings of my guitar, reminding myself of the feel of it before I began to strum carefully. The glee members who hadn't been looking previously turned to watch our performance, as did Kurt who's eyes I managed to catch and smile at.

I took a deep breath before taking the first verse, my eyes not straying from Kurt as I did.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Santana took the second verse, her voice ringing clear through the auditorium.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

We both sang the chorus, our voices melting together in perfect harmony.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Santana continued to sing the first half of the next verse and I followed her smoothly on the second half.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

My hand moves furiously over my guitar, as if to emphasise the last chorus and Santana and I sang together until the end of the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the final note died, a series of applause rang out through the auditorium, some people even standing to congratulate our performance, but I didn't notice. My eyes were where they'd been since the beginning of the song. On Kurt. And I grinned when I realised where his gaze had been the whole performance. On me.


End file.
